


Versus

by CaptainTsukiko



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTsukiko/pseuds/CaptainTsukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age old question of clashing morals; Coke or Pepsi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus

 

Hardworking photographer, Takaba slumped on the stylish couch of the posh apartment of the dear mister yakuza of Japan. Also known as: Asami Ryuichi.

Days ago, after the 'Celebrity Fiasco' he had been literally forced hide in this really modern, really posh, really expensive and ("Damn, is that Gucci?...") very very luxurious apartment of said gangta-slash-loan-shark-slash-innocent-bussinessman.  
Courtesy of those damn stalker fans. He grumbled.

Takaba really had no hand in living here.

Absolutely not at all.

Like, at all.

Man, he's serious! Why won't you believe him? And what's with that skeptic eye? Oh, you say that he's blushing? Well, He'll show you--

His short peace was cut short as the door opened once again, revealing Asami Ryuichi. And his (drop dead gorgeous) head of gelled hair, black shiny suit and... Is that a bottle of Pepsi?

Takaba stopped short of checking him out. His hand tightened on his chill Coca Cola, his mouth tightened and pupils dilated to kitty cat slits.

This is... Absolutely unacceptable.

Asami held out the half finished vile bottle, and sighed, "Here, I finished half. You can have the rest," And he promptly dropped the bottle on Takabas lap. And Takaba being Takaba, took the bottle in his hand and threw it straight towards the Yakuza.

"Pepsi is bad for your health, Coke is better." He smirked, entitling himself to feel that he was the smart one here.

Asami froze in the middle of unbuttoning his jacket, and scored in on the offender, "No way."

"Yes way."

"Absolutely not."

"I guarantee that Coke is better!"

"Oh? How are you going to do that?" Takaba fumed, he would fight to the end to prove that his beloved Coke was better. Even if it's the last battle he fought. (And first, definitely that.)

He searched up the benefits on Coke in his phone (which was obviously given by Asami) and grinned when he found his answer. He squinted one eye, and shoved the phone in Asamis poor poor face. The guy was finally gonna loose to him!

"Caffeine? That's it?" Said man mocked, "Too much caffeine is bad for the health." He pointed at the kids chest.

Takaba huffed. Says the man who consumes hundred coffees a day...

"Not just that, there's sugar too. Sugar!"

"Sugar gives you diabetes. Plus, too much sugar can lead to heart diseases."

"You just don't like sugar..." Takaba grumbled.

"But it's still a fact that Pepsi is better." Asami smirked and waved the bottle in Takaba's flushed face.

"Heh." Takaba suddenly giggled, "Pepsi is still about the same as Coke. Except Coke tastes better!"

"I disagree." As soon as Takaba went to start his new fact, his phone rang. A sweet tune of 'Ne~e" by Aya Matsuura. Takaba didn't notice as Asamis face took a mocking turn.

"No wonder the gropers think of you as a girl." Takaba paid him no mind as he picked up the call.

"Hell--" He couldn't finish as Feilong's determined voice filtered in his ears, making him almost deaf, "TAKABA! You have to side with Coke!"

Takaba sweat dropped, his phone a couple of inches away from his ear, "Wait... How'd you get my number...?" Asami glared. He had thought that he had blocked all access Takabas cell phone info by Feilong.

"That's not important! Just tell me you side with coke!"

"Explain first, dammit!" Takaba barked.

Feilong said in a deadpan stare. In front of him Feng Ming was trying a joint call with Takaba, equally determined to destroy the foe and establish the new revolution Of Pepsi, "Feng Ming is siding with Pepsi."

"No way!" Takaba gasped, glancing at Asami. Maybe his dear college friends' tastes were more similar to Asami than he thought... Then he got another ring. This time, it was Feng Ming. He accepted, likewise.

"Takaba! Side with Pepsi.. Or I swear I'll kill you for real this time." The author threatened and Takaba felt sweat slide down his neck.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Feilong shot in his ear.

"Not if he's in my side the first place!"

Feilong laughed, "Heh, he sides with Coke, obviously."

"WHAT?!" Feng Ming called out, "Don't tell me that dick's..."

"Mm, Hm. Asami supports Pepsi." Takaba could see the poor boy fainting at the yakuza's mention. Ever since he found out about Asamis involvement with Feilong, he's been like this; giving the cold shoulder to Asami.

Asami stood off to the side, as pissed as Kanye West in his Kanye Jest, an unlit cigar in his mouth. He must've lost the lighter... Takaba thought.

"Takaba.." Menacing was the call that Asami used.

And in his ears, he heard the two lovers threat in their voices, "Takaba..."

He felt like a bomb had been dropped in his stomach at the last thing they all said.

"Choose."

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a tumblr prompt. And yes, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
